Ib: Treasured Memories and Nighmares
by Gaarafan12
Summary: Taking place directly after the ending "Promised Reunion" Garry and Ib begin to recover from the incident at the gallery. But how can they cope with such memories. Ib begins to have horrible nightmares and Garry is worried her parents may not accept him or let him help her. Rated T for possible language and scary scenes. : Warning spoilers for Ib game!
1. Aftermath

Hi guys! So Ib is probably one of the most amazing games I've ever played. Such a simple little game, but the characters and story filled my mind waaaay after finishing! So much so that's I've decided to write this, a fanfic about what happens directly after Ib's ending promised reunion. I may make more for the different endings, but I love garry so much I don't know if I could haha! We'll just have to see if people like/review this! ;) Enjoy~

**Spoiler Alert**

He wanted to pack up and move… now. To get as far away as he could from what had just happened. His mind was still recovering from the initial shock of it all. It had really happened though… hadn't it? The blood stained handkerchief told him it had. Looking at it he finally allowed himself to feel some real emotion over what had happened and a tear rolled down his cheek as he slid down against his wall to the floor.

He wasn't a particularly emotional guy, but while he and Ib had been trapped in that hell hole he knew he had to be a rock for her. He could hardly expect a nine year old girl to hold herself together if he couldn't. But now, in the seclusion and safety of his own apartment, he took both his hands and grasped his scraggily lavender hair and stared at the ground in horror.

After composing himself, Garry picked himself up off the floor and moved into his dingy little kitchen. He had to get this blood off Ib's handkerchief before it was too late. There was another reason he couldn't simply escape this place. Ib. Searching aimlessly for some soap or bleach, he wondered what Ib would tell her parents. Would she mention it at all? Would she mention him?

"Ugh!" He cried out in frustration. "Don't I have any Da… " Garry instinctively stopped himself from swearing, force of habit from being around Ib… He smiled gently at the thought and finally found his soap.

Ib found her parents shortly after leaving Garry, but the small time in-between the two was scary. The paintings on the wall didn't seem as inviting anymore. She decided it was ok if she just looked at the people and nothing else.

"Ah there you are dear!" Her mother's voice chimed above the soft murmur of the gallery crowds. As soon as she saw them, Ib ran as fast as she could (even though she might get scolded) and hugged her momma as tight as she could. Her mother and father looked at one another surprised at the gesture. Her father leaned down to her and asked,

"Ib did you miss us?" His kind smile turned to surprise as Ib quickly released her mother's embrace only to grab her father's neck as tightly as she could. He gently lifted her off the ground and carried her with one hand his other holding his wife's hand as they walked toward the gallery exit. They didn't even hear Ib's soft response through her tiny tears that rolled down her father's back.

"So so much…"

* * *

Later that night, Ib's mother began to worry about her little daughter. Ib has always been shy and pretty secluded. Spent her free time reading the books she was able and coloring. But since they arrived home from their Saturday outing to the gallery Ib has not let either of them out of her sight. She would frequently ask where one of them was going if they separated. She seemed to get more anxious as the evening went along.

Right now Ib was snuggled up next to her father as he read the newspaper he missed this morning. She looked at her daughter fighting desperately not to let her drooping eyes close as they threatened to pull her into slumber. The elegant woman got up from her seat across the room and put her hand on her husband's shoulder, directing her eyes to their sleeping child.

He handed his wife his newspaper so she could move it more quietly as he lifted Ib and carried her off to her room upstairs. He waited at the door as his wife shuffled past him to pull back the sheets so he could lay her down. Careful as to not wake her the man laid his daughter down so his wife could tuck her in. They stood there for a moment content holding each other's hands before gently closing the door behind them.

But their moment of content warms was broken before they reached the stairs by the sound of their daughter's agonized scream.

* * *

Garry woke up suddenly with sweat covering his sheets. He started to nervously light a cigarette but the small flame that came from his only lighter hit a little too close to home with that dream. He sighed, determining sleep was not going to happen, so he moved into his small kitchen once again and made some coffee. The familiar smell comforted him and helped him relax. As he sat at his makeshift dinner table he noticed Ib's handkerchief laying next to him.

He needed to stay busy if was going to stay up till morning, so he took to his computer to try and find Ib's home. As he waited for his unreliable internet to comply he briefly thought about how in the world this was going to work.

_I mean what am I supposed to say! "Hello sir, my names Garry! You don't know me but your daughter and I survived a warped gallery world together! May I come it?" Yeah sure that'll work._

Garry leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

_It's not even like I feel obligated because of the handkerchief… I need to see her. To see someone that understands. At least Ib had her parents, they would comfort her tell her it was ok. I don't really want to talk to anyone about it anyway, even if I did dad's long gone and mom's… I guess I would have talked it over with my mom._

Garry thought fondly of the woman who had raised him all by herself, he had just lost her last year to a car crash. I guess she's where he had learned to "Speak like a lady" as Ib had put it.

He chuckled audibly at the thought of their conversation. With his laugh the internet finally brought up his desired information. The page on the translucent screen showed the address he was looking for along with an article he curiously click on about her family.

"Aw hell…"

Please review! I will probably continue to update this frequently since I love the original story and am liking where this one is going in my head. But I'll definitely update faster if people tell me they like it!


	2. Meeting

Hey guys thanks so much for the follows and review! I really hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Meeting

It had taken them an hour just to calm Ib down from her nightmare. At first she had even been scared of her mother! She refused to talk about the dream, and after a while when her husband went back in to check on her she was sitting in her corner with the lights all on reading a book.

It was so bizarre… As morning came they each sat down for some late breakfast together but Ib would hardly eat. Her tiny crimson eyes searched the room for something, lingering on shadows and the windows…

She sighed, about to ask for the hundredth time what was troubling her so when she heard a knock at the door. Ib's eyes shot to the sound and she leaned away from it. She shot her husband a look, silently asking him to stay with their daughter. In the back of her mind, Ib's mother thought about who would be calling on them on a Sunday morning.

* * *

_Ugh stop fidgeting! You haven't done anything wrong! But they are going to think you have… you're an 18 year old boy with no family and you're going to tell them you've befriended their nine year old daughter! That would scream perv to me! UGH! How was this going to work! _

As soon as he made it to the large elegant door of Ib's house he regretted the decision to 'wing it'. Upon a quick search of Ib's family he found that they were a very prominate family, the type of people who donated enough money to charity to have buildings dedicated to them. He didn't know why but their very high social standings made this that much more difficult…

_It's too late to back down now, there's probably a million security camera's on me right now! It'll seem much worse if I don't stay and talk to them… I owe it to her… to Ib._

Not allowing himself to think about it further he knocked on the large wooden doors. He had worn the same jacket as the day before, worried Ib might not recognize him but now he began to doubt that decision too. He felt so out of place even here on the doorstep.

He could soon hear footsteps on the other side of the door, and his palms started sweating like crazy.

_Please let it be Ib that answers! _The door swings open to reveal a tall, petite woman who he immediately recognized, it was Ib's mother. He had seen her once before in a painting in that place.

_Nope! Not Ib! Well say something you idiot! _He mentally screamed at himself.

"Ugh… y…yes hello. My name is Garry. And ugh… er well…" He didn't think it appropriate to shake the woman's hand so her smiled at her, but that was all he could seem to do. _Don't panic! Just talk to her! _

Before he got a chance to continue he heard small frantic footsteps running towards the door from the right. Little Ib came into view and he was slightly shocked at her appearance. Her eyes were red from tears and dark circles tainted her pale skin beneath her eyes.

"Garry!" She screamed excitedly as she ran past her mother out onto the porch where he stood. As soon as she did Garry instinctively dropped down to one knee as the child reached out and hugged his neck tightly.

"Good morning Ib." speaking softly to the upset child. It was then that he noticed the alarmed face of Ib's mother and the disapproving, on the verge of anger one on her father's.

_Oh crap… this looks really bad doesn't it. _He quickly broke their embrace in a way that wouldn't upset Ib so he could speak to her parents.

Chuckling nervously he continued, "Well as I said, my name is Garry and I'm a friend of your daughter."

* * *

She felt so much better now that Garry was here, suddenly her own house didn't seem near as scary. She thought about all the things she had been scared about last night that now seemed silly as she stood holding onto Garry's familiar jacket.

Then she started listening to Garry as he talked to her momma.

"Yes ma'am, I met her yesterday at the _gallery_. She seemed very curious about some of the works there and I would explain them to her. I cut my hand on one of the exhibits and Ib was kind enough to lend me her handkerchief." He looked down at her and smiled and she smiled back. She saw him pull something white out of his blue jacket pocket and hand it to her. It was her handkerchief! She was smiling even more now as Garry handed her the white cloth.

"Um you see ma'am, sir during our little _adventure_ yesterday, I got to talking to your daughter of my love for macaroons and… well… promised to take her for some. So I'd like to fulfill that promise to her this afternoon and I'd be delighted if you would join us." She didn't like that idea so much, she really just wanted to go get the hamburger candies with Garry, her parents probably wouldn't like them anyway. She tugged on Garry's jacket to show her disapproval. "Ib, it's impolite to do something fun without inviting everyone." Garry smiled at her and she liked it, and she was pretty sure her mom had something like that once so he was probably right.

* * *

This was the strangest thing he could imagine. Here some teenage boy shows up at his door and the next thing you know his nine year old daughter was running and hugging him like a long lost brother. It made absolutely no sense. Ib was a painfully shy child, not opening up and talking to most children her own age, much less someone older. It wouldn't be like her to ask someone for help at that gallery. But he seemed charismatic enough, and well educated at least so perhaps that warmed Ib up to him.

He had to say he feared the worst when he saw his daughter hugging a complete stranger on his doorstep and almost beat the guy right then and there. Until I noticed, that was the first time I'd seen her smile since her nightmare. Even now, as the boy stood there explaining how they met Ib wouldn't let go of his jacket. He had raised a smart daughter, and she was much more mature for her age than most children. She knew it wasn't ok to talk to strangers, but she seemed totally at ease around the lavender haired boy.

Then the kid started talking about taking her out for macaroons. _There's no chance in hell._ But then he said something that greatly surprised him, he invited he and his wife to join them. The gesture immediately made him more at ease concerning his intentions. Ib pulled at the boy's jacket and pouted obviously not liking the idea.

"Ib, it's impolite to do something fun without inviting everyone." _I'm pretty sure that was my line…_

"Ib why don't you go finish your breakfast with your mother while I talk to…"

"Garry sir." The boy finished his thought filling in the name that escaped him.

"Yes, while I go talk to Garry." Ib seemed troubled by this idea as well and tightened her grip on the jacket while she looked up at its owner.

"Don't worry Ib, if I have to leave I'll definitely come say goodbye first." _ We'll see _

_This is important; her father wants to talk to me alone. Either he's going to beat me senseless and tell me never to look at his little girl again or he'll size me up some more. Sigh… well at least I've gotten pretty good at running recently._

The tall man stepped out onto the porch with him and closed the door behind him, signifying he didn't trust him in his house yet. Garry followed the man as he walked slowly across his yard in silence. He didn't know if the man was waiting for Garry to speak or what but he opted to keep the silence. Finally Ib's father spoke.

As they walked slowly around the large beautiful lawn Ib's father interrogated him with questions starting with how old he was then eventually inquiring about his family. Garry answered honestly to every question the man asked him even admitting to dropping out of his first semester of college after his mom had died. He was embarrassed by the decision now.

"Well I can't blame you for that, you just make sure you get back in school in the spring. It's important." Garry was surprised by the man's kind response and decided that Ib's father was a genuinely good man, his hard demeanor was simply out of concern for his daughter. Suddenly the man stopped and turned to look directly at Garry.

"Look Garry, you've got to know how strange this all is. But you seem like a good kid, and a blind man could see how much my daughter trusts you. So I'm going to trust you too."

_Wait… what?! _

"Where were you planning on taking Ib for these deserts of yours?"

"Ugh the Pastry and coffee café about a block from here sir."

"Perfect, friend of mine owns it" _Of course your friend owns the place… _"You two go get your snack, then you get her back here in decent time."

"Yes sir." Then Ib's father put his hand on Garry's shoulder, not threateningly really, just making sure Garry knew he was there.

"And I don't think I need to tell you what would happen if you ever hurt my daughter."

"Sir, I would _never_ allow any harm to come to your daughter, you have my word." With that said Garry held out his hand to the man who removed his from Garry's shoulder to take it. With a firm handshake they both headed back toward the house.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	3. Macaroons

Hey guys! Really really hope you guys are enjoying this and that I'm doing the stories/characters we all love justice! Not sure if this is a good place to end this story so pleeeaaasssee give me some feedback. Please review if you have time and let me know what you think!

* * *

Macaroons

Garry didn't know how he had gained the man's, well sort of trust. He was going to allow him to take Ib out for Macaroons today so that was an excellent start.

They made it back to the house and Ib's father opened the door and walked in, leaving it open to allow him in. If he had felt inferior before on the porch, he felt non-existent now. The grand entry way was truly something to marvel at, although the attempted not to. He followed the man through an arch on their left towards the sound of Ib's cheerful voice and her mother's kind one. The father seemed to think he was ok, but what did the mother think he suddenly wondered.

His question was almost immediately answered as he passed into the amazing living area where Ib sat on the couch playing with a puzzle, humming a cheerful tune and her mother sat across from her facing them.

"Ah Garry! I'm glad to see you got to stay! Ib has been telling me all about you!"

_Oh gosh I hope not… _

Ib had turned around to lean over the couch and smile at him. "Garry guess what!" Her dark red eyes were alight again with childish joy.

"What Ib!" He enthusiastically encouraged her to continue.

"Mom had a milk puzzle just like the ones you taught me about! See!" She excitedly ran from her workspace to his side and grabbed his jacket, pulling him along to see her progress.

"Wow Ib! It's such a nice puzzle too! Has your mother been helping you put it together?"

"Yes… I'm not very good at it on my own… can you help too!"

"I'd be delighted!" Garry sank down to his knees then sat on the floor in front of the beautiful coffee table. The little girl leaned on his left shoulder while she stood and pointed to the pieces she wanted him to try. He laughed with her when pieces didn't quite fit and praised her when they did. Completely loosing track of time in their fun they didn't stop until the entire puzzle was finished.

When he finally glance up, he saw that Ib's father was peering over his news paper at them occasionally while her mother sat close to her husband reading a book, smiling. It finally dawned on him how much time had truly passed when he looked at his watch, 4:30.

Ib was still marveling at their creation when he spoke, "Well Ib! We had better get going, I don't want us to have to walk back in the dark." He stood and she smiled at him eager to leave.

"Oh Garry you don't have to worry about that, Ib isn't afraid of the dark." The woman stated kindly. Ib's hold on his jacket tightened and he looked down at her, the expression she wore said otherwise.

_Maybe she wasn't before…_

He returned the girls stare with a reassuring one, causing her look of uncertainty to fade.

"Well, should we be off Ib?"

"Yep!" Her father was up faster than he would have thought possible and her mother followed suit. They all four walked to the front door and Garry held the door for Ib.

* * *

Garry held the door for her as she walked out onto her front porch. She moved ahead and turned once she was in the soft grass.

"By Momma! By Daddy! She waved a whole bunch before Garry caught up to her and she grabbed his funny coat again. Garry had kept his hands in his pocket the whole time he had visited her house so she hadn't gotten to hold his hand. But then she remembered that that was mostly just for when things might get scary like when we would be in those dark places with Mary.

But there was another place ahead that she knew might get scary and she had to hold his hand, the crosswalk. As soon as they got there she stopped, holding out her hand not willing to move till he took it.

Garry looked funny at Ib's hand before he looked back at her daddy. She looked back too and her momma was giggling, _I wonder if daddy told a joke?_

Garry finally took her hand and she happily looked both ways, _twice_, before crossing with her friend. Once they got across she didn't let go of his hand and he didn't let go of hers, she was so happy.

* * *

The walk to the macaroon café was short he talked to Ib about the different colors they had and how tasty they were; and by the time they reached the shop she was practically dragging him. They walked into the small café and he was pleasantly surprised to find it pretty slow. There was only one other ahead of them in line and he walked with Ib to let her look through the counter window at all the deserts. Her curious red eyes widened at the site of so many colorful treats. It made him happy.

_If she can be happy after all that, so can I. So I'll do my best to make her happy, as long as I'm allowed._

"What color are you going to get Ib?" he asked excitedly.

"Red! And you should get blue!" He was taken aback slightly at her innocent response, but quickly composed himself and smiled.

"Sounds perfect."

The friendly cashier greeted them and took their order and instructed them to find a seat and they would bring it out to them. He let Ib choose their seats and he followed her to a small table next to the large storefront windows. He held the chair out for her and pushed it back in once she was seated. Taking the seat opposite her, their food followed shortly.

They ate and talked for a good 45 minutes, well he did most of the talking, but Ib was slowly asking more questions, mainly about the words he said she wasn't familiar with. Nothing was said about the gallery, they lived in this moment, one without fear.

When he told Ib it was time to leave she pouted a little, but didn't complain. He talked more on their way back down the streets. Depending on her father's judgment, this could be the last time he ever got to speak with her. He wasn't quite sure why that thought terrified him so.

Once again they crossed the street in front of Ib's house, hand in hand. Reaching out to knock on the great wooden door, he was surprised when it opened in front of him.

"Daddy! We had macaroons and they were sooo good!" her father smiled warmly as he picked her up.

Garry cleared his throat, "Well, er… I guess I'll be going. Thank you for allowing me to fulfill my promise to Ib." He was just about to turn away when Ib's mother spoke.

"Garry, could I interest you in some coffee before you go? We were just about to make some." He looked past Ib and her father to see the woman smiling genuinely at him. The man in the doorway moved into the house allowing him passage, Ib beaming in his arms.

"Yes ma'am. That sounds wonderful." Garry smiled as he entered the house once again.

_I think maybe, I just passed the first part of the test. _


	4. Nightmares

Hey guys! Decided to continue for now, thought I'd let you know that I've been trying to give more of a story to Garry since in the fanfics that I've read none had really touched on his family. I didn't mean to make it a sad story, because we all know Garry deserves all the happiness in the world, but I wanted an explanation as to why he's on his own. I was inspired by the question Ib got to ask in the safe room in the game where she asked "Why do you talk like a lady?" I thought it was adorable and began to derive that he could have easily picked it up from a strong relationship with his mother.

Also thanks to blueflower1594 for the "heart of gold" inspiration for Garry! ^_^

* * *

Nightmares

He quietly followed the man through the immaculate house and found them in a modern, well put together kitchen. Nothing but his kind smile giving away the joy and pride he felt after the day's outcome. He had earned, at least Ib's mother's trust and was getting closer with her father.

They sat at the breakfast bar waiting for their beverages, Ib sitting contently in between himself and her father humming a joyful tune and swinging her tiny legs while coloring. The man beside her began some small talk with him while his wife ground up some fresh coffee beans and occasionally added some input.

Much to his surprise, even Ib would sometimes look up from her work and ask questions somewhat relevant to the conversation. They asked questions about his likes, and dislikes, what his plans for the future were and eventually ended up with Ib's mother pertaining to how he was holding up with the sudden loss of his mother.

Garry turned his head slightly so as not to show the twinge of sorrow that befallen his face at the mention of her. He inwardly scolded himself not wanting to look insecure in front of the man sitting two seats down. He couldn't help but answer honestly though, looking at the woman's concern.

It had been hard, his mother had been his only family. She was actually the reason he was in the gallery that fateful day. Always encouraging him to pursue his knack for creativity, which he had usually ignored thinking it made him appear less masculine. But after she had passed he made it a point to revisit all those places she had taken him once more.

After moving onto more lighthearted subjects, Ib slowly showed signs of exhaustion, yawning every so often and beginning to color outside the lines she so carefully followed. He couldn't help but smile as the little girl's eyes began to flutter, urging her to give into the comfort of sleep. Her father saw his cue and gently lifted the child into his arms to carry her off to bed.

Her mother smiled warmly taking in the scene. "She's had a big day, and didn't get much sleep last night…" Her smile subtly diminished, "Some horrible nightmare, she refused to sleep again after waking from. I can't imagine what could have brought on such a dream."

Garry looked down at his coffee, knowing exactly where the dream had come from. And praying that his presence here would offer Ib some comfort and allow her to sleep soundly once again.

_Fear can be found in the every place…_

* * *

_The puzzle they had been working on in her living room was almost complete, its milky white canvas giving no hints on solving its mystery. She turned her head when she heard Garry laugh, she loved it so much when he laughed… She grabbed his hand after placing the final piece and excitedly jumped in place before looking back at their creation. _

_Suddenly, the blank white canvas started to bleed of paint, she hugged Garry's arm while they watched as the paint dried much more quickly than possible and reveled two roses, one red, and one blue. Garry was standing now confirming her place by his side by resting his right hand protectively on her trembling shoulder. _

_They both faced the back wall lined with wide windows that separated them from the cold starless night. A dark shadow of a hand at the base of the window slowly appeared, followed by another, then another on the window beside it. She clutched Garry's hand in both of hers when the hands at the windows began to bang on the glass, slowly getting more forceful. The silhouettes of woman's figures and long uncombed hair accompanied the hands then, leaning on the clear barrier. _

_Garry scooped her up and began running with her in his arms just as they heard the glass break behind them. _

"_Don't look at them Ib!" Garry instructed her, and she complied but it was too late. She had seen them, all four of them, the ladies in red and blue leading the way with green and yellow close behind. Their eyes wide in anticipation of catching their prey and they moved much faster now. _

_They reached the stairs and Garry climbed as fast as he could, knowing there were no doors close enough downstairs to provide safety. But halfway up the stairs the lady in blue grabbed the end of Garry's long coat causing him to fall. He shielded her from the fall but the lady's had caught up and were now clawing at Garry ripping his clothes and cutting his skin._

"_Ib! Run!" He yelled after she crawled out of his arms looking back at the scene. She couldn't move, paralyzed by fear. "IB! NOW RUN!" His strong voice, strained by the pain commanded her and she complied running in tears towards the safety of her room, looking back to see all the ladies overtake her friend obstructing him from view. _

_She slammed the door behind her and curled up in her corner sobbing and hoping Garry would somehow come through the door. At the same time of her thoughts a violent bang sounded from the door, a frantic sound accompanied by the familiar growls from the ladies. Eventually the growls faded and she could hear the women give up and crawl away, their frames dragging slowly on the carpet. Not long after, a gentle knock sounded on her door accompanied by a familiar and comforting, although weak voice._

_She excitedly ran to the door unlatching the lock and jerked it open, dread overcame her when she saw the limp and torn body of her friend laying on the ground, eyes lifeless, clutching an untouched red rose close to his chest protectively. In front of the boy was the blond, blue eyed girl in a green dress clutching a lifeless thorned flower stem in her hands, laughing as she pulled even the leaves from its delicate form. _

"_GARRY! NOOOOO!"_

* * *

About thirty minutes after Ib's father had placed his daughter to bed, Garry was finishing up his coffee and talking with the couple about their fond memories of college and giving him advice for his upcoming semester at the local college. The man had a much more serious tone about it, telling him to go to class and stay out of the party scenes to focus on his academics. While the woman exaggeratedly rolled her eyes and told him just to enjoy it and have fun. He smiled as the couple laughed with old fond memories when a familiar scream overtook the calm atmosphere.

"GARRRRYYYYYYYY!" The voice was strained, obviously accompanied by sobs. It took every ounce of his self control not drop him coffee and sprint up the stairs to the beckoning scream. The man and woman looked at each other both confused and concerned as they hurried towards their daughter's call. He couldn't keep himself from rising and following just to the base of the stairs, conflicted on whether he should continue. He wanted to of course, but he just couldn't.

He waited mere seconds but it felt like hours until Ib's mother emerged round the corner to the top of the stairs with a sad and helpless look. It wasn't right with her seemingly happy nature.

"Garry," she said quietly "I'm sorry to trouble you, but… is there any way you could come up here for a moment?" The mental barrier that had kept him from scaling the stairs shattered as he nodded; not trusting his voice to hide his growing concern. He followed the woman to a room down the hall way, where she stepped aside to give him room to enter.

Ib's room was large, a twin size bed with ivory blankets and red soft sheets. The room had several book shelves full of storybooks and other various trinkets along with a desk and several lamps. But his eyes immediately found the girl curled up, hugging her knees and crying in the corner barely visible from the door. He moved into the room and past the father and kneeled in front of the girl.

"Hey Ib…" He put on his best comforting smile as he spoke to the crying girl with a gentle tone. "Tell me what's the ma… omph."

The girl's head snapped up at the sound of his voice and suddenly ran to him trapping him in an iron clad embrace almost knocking him over. She cried into his chest and tried to speak, "Are… _sniff_… are you really here? _Sniff…_ The ladies… they got you…_sob… _they got you because you saved me! And, and, Mary got your rose and tore it apart! I'm sorry Garry!"

"Shhh… Hey look at me Ib, hey… nothing is going to get you here do you understand? And you don't have to worry about me right? Look!" He said changing from a serious face to another warm smile, "I'm just fine! Mary doesn't scare me anymore, cause we're not in that nightmare anymore, we're both safe… right here."

The little girl smiled as he finished talking and hugged him tighter.

"Now how about you go back to sleep huh? This time only dream of good things Ib, because the people that love you are all right here, watching over you." He nodded his head towards the door where he knew the couple were watching from, without looking at them.

"Yeah, ok." Ib released her grip and instead held Garry's hand as he walked her back to her bed and she settled in. "Are you going to leave me?"Her eyes filled with worry.

Garry shook his head, for some reason no longer caring about the man and woman behind him that might have other opinions… "Not until you fall asleep."

"Will you read to me?" she asked already feeling better.

"Of course, which books shall we read?" he asked smiling at her request. Much to his surprise she pulled out a fairly thick book out from under her pillow and handed it to him. He took the book from his hands and sat on the floor, leaning against her dresser as he began on chapter one… Ib's eyes were intently watching as he spoke, hanging on every word, trying to ward off sleep not because she was frightened, but so she wouldn't miss a word…

* * *

The boy was hugging his daughter again this time a bit more… well… protectively was the only way he could describe it. He heard his daughter describe the dream to him, something involving people chasing her and Garry helping her and somewhere in there was a rose… A typical nightmare he guessed, the boy had played along, instead of assuring her it was just a dream he explained why he wasn't scared of the dream and she shouldn't be either. Then his wife grabbed his arm and laid her head on his shoulder when the boy said the most comforting words imaginable…

"_This time only dream of good things Ib, because the people that love you are all right here, watching over you."_ He motioned in their direction and Ib looked to them, finally smiling a little and she smiled back. They boy walked with her to her bed and she crawled in.

"_Are you going to leave me?" "Not until you fall asleep." _The man straightened up at this, about to interject, but his wife tugged on his arm. He sent her a look that clearly but silently said, _Are you out of your mind!_ But he followed his wife's coaxing into the hallway and she silently closed the door behind them.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a hushed tone.

His wife turned and looked at him sternly, a look he hadn't seen in ages, it was also a look that meant she was about to get her way…

"You let them be… we couldn't get Ib to sleep for even a moment last night, that's not good for her, so if this helps there's no way you're going to mess it up!" She looked back at the door then, listening as the boy who had shown up out of nowhere read their daughter to sleep. Her expression changed back to her soft warm smile. "That boy has a heart of gold…" She said kissing him softly before descending the stairs.

He couldn't help but stand outside his daughter's door and listen as the boy read several chapters of the book to her until she finally fell asleep. He heard the boy close the book softly and stand.

"Good night Ib, please have good dreams." He could practically hear the smile on the boy's face as he said the words. He also heard a click as he assumed Garry turned off the lamp on Ib's desk leaving only the soft glow of the nightlight in the room.

Garry quickly emerged from the room turning immediately to close the door as quietly as possible and not seeing him. The boy jumped at the sight of him as he turned to face the stairs, "Oh… er… I'm so sorry sir, if I overstepped by bounds… I couldn't seem to deny her the book sir." He simply turned and led the boy down stairs where his wife was waiting, she took his hand and knew she was taking charge, and he wouldn't deny her.

"Thank you Garry. I'm sorry to trouble you so, but we hadn't been able to get her to sleep a wink last night after one of those nightmares. Looks like you did the trick though!"

"Oh… oh no it's no trouble ma'am! I'm just glad I was able to help…" The kid was fidgeting, clearly surprised at his wife's gratitude.

"Nonsense! Please let me make it up to you, could I trouble you dinner tomorrow night?"

"Oh wow… absolutely ma'am I'd be happy to join you."

"Excellent! Please be careful going home, do you need a ride?" She asked, squeezing on his arm prompting him to offer to drive him home.

"Oh no ma'am my place isn't far, I enjoy the walk. Thank you very much for the coffee again." They all migrated toward the front door as Garry continued to thank he and his wife for their hospitality. He opened the door for him so he could leave and they followed out onto the porch as he said one final farewell and thanks before starting his walk home.

They stood there for a while, enjoying each other's company and the cool fall breeze as they watched the stars.

"Why do I get the feeling we're going to be seeing a lot of Garry in the days to come?" He asked with a smile looking down at his wife.

"Because Ib likes him, and you melt whenever she wants something." He rolled his eyes as she mused. "And I like him too, anyone that can make our Ib open up like that is no doubt wonderful, and he's had such a tough time of it lately…" He looked at his wife, totally sincere, and he knew she was right. The boy had a good heart, despite his recent hard life with losing his mother and dropping out of school (which he could tell bothered him greatly) he still seemed to genuinely find joy in bringing happiness to others, namely his daughter… Someone like that would never be a threat to his little girl and he sighed, his wife had come to this conclusion much sooner than he had.

"Yeah, I like him too."


	5. Father Figure

Hey guys! I'm so happy with all the response I'm getting with this story! I love writing it so **as long as you all enjoy it I'll keep updating!**

Also keep in mind that I'm willing to do stories for the different endings, I actually have one in mind for forgotten portrait so if anyone's interested let me know!

Here is where some of the bad language I mentioned in the description comes in, it was hard to write it since I don't speak like that but the story seemed to fit with it! **This chapter is much darker than the others, but don't worry the fun and happy Garry will be back soon!**

* * *

Father Figure

Walking home in the dark, he couldn't help but enjoy the first real sense of complete contentment and happiness he's felt since entering that gallery. Ib had indeed had another nightmare that night but he had helped get her back to sleep and wondered if he was also helping her recover. He absentmindedly hoped that her young mind would fog the memories over time and allow her to forget.

Reading to her had been completely relaxing, feeling like he was actually able to do something to actively ward off her nightmares. She had fallen asleep mid way through chapter two, but he had continued until the end of chapter three in case the nightmares took her again. Satisfied with her slumber, he had then had to face her parents once more.

But they had surprised him once again with their accepting and kind attitudes and even inviting him to dinner. His good mood grew as he went over all these things while walking down the sidewalk to his apartment.

Unfortunately, reality hit him like a brick as he approached his door and saw the white envelope taped to the doorknob. _Sigh… Take it one day at a time Garry, today was a good day, don't let this ruin it…_

He retrieved the note taking out his key and moving into the dark apartment. Sitting down at the make-do dinner table's one chair he reluctantly opened the note.

* * *

She ran excitedly into her mother's arms after the final school bell, ready to get home since her momma had invited Garry over for dinner.

She waited kinda patiently after she got home for dinner time. She rushed through her afterschool snack and ran around trying to stay busy. She even helped her mom set the table silverware. Her daddy coming home was a distraction for a while, but she couldn't help but glance at clock that was so stubbornly moving at its relaxed pace.

She was sitting on the kitchen counter watching her mom cook when she heard the knock at their door. She looked hopefully at her mother who laughed, "Ib, honey would you go see who's at the door please?" Her mom helped her off the counter and she ran towards the sound.

* * *

The door swung open in front of him and he wasn't surprised in the least to see that Ib had answered the door herself today. "Hey Ib!"

"Hi Garry!" She looked slightly perturbed at the sight of his different outfit. He had chosen to wear some dark jeans with a simple clean cut white shirt. But the last difference in his wardrobe that he assumed Ib was confused by was the absence of his favorite jacket, that he had replaced with a shirt length black dress coat. But then she smiled and walked up to him to take his hand as it could no longer take refuge in said coat's pockets, which he could tell she greatly enjoyed.

She was about to lead him into the house before he politely asked for the sake of the man he knew was still watching his every move, "Ib are your parents home?"

"We're here Garry, please come in and make yourself comfortable! Dinner is almost ready!" He heard Ib's mother call from the direction of the kitchen. He willingly followed the little girl then as she guided him by the hand into the living room where her father was once again reading his paper.

"Good evening sir." "Good evening Garry."

* * *

_It's so lovely to hear laughter in the house…_ The woman mused as she finished up the final touches of her hard labor. As she had been working the distant voice of her daughter jubilantly described every detail of her day with the lavender haired boy. His tone never once hinted that he had lost interest but instead asked her questions encouraging her to continue. He even asked question about what she had learned that day, earning an excited recital of her science lecture. He praised her for paying attention and learning so much, and she couldn't help but smile at the sound of it all.

Once satisfied with her work, the woman gracefully moved into the living room and stopped in the archway to watch the scene she had been listening to. Ib and Garry were both on the floor in the far right side of the large room where they had the most open space. Ib was excitedly drawing picture after picture as they talked and would occasionally present her work to her friend.

Garry was facing her and she couldn't help but notice the subtle differences in him from yesterday. As he spoke with her daughter his eyes were alight with kindness and sincerity. But today it was Garry's eyes that carried dark circles and anytime there was a moment of silence and Ib would look away, he seemed so distant as if lost in deep thought.

She was distracted from her own thoughts when her husband noisily flipped the page of his paper.

"Dinner is ready everyone!" Garry helped her daughter up and she ran ahead into the kitchen. Her husband and the boy followed as a look of recollection came over Garry's face.

"Oh my, I had bought some dessert ma'am, but completely forgot it at home, I'm terribly sorry."

"No need to apologize dear, what a kind thought." They boy smiled at her in thanks and they all moved into enjoy their dinner.

* * *

He didn't think he had enjoyed an evening that much in a long time. Dinner had been delicious and the conversation at the table never faltered, but now as they sat there laughing with one another the evening was finally coming to a close. He knew this was the case when Ib's mother got a slight tone of authority hidden beneath her usually warm one as she told Ib it was time for bed.

Ib looked worriedly at the windows that were showing signs of lightning in the distance revealing the storm on its way. "Garry will you read to me again?" She asked politely.

"Ib I'd be happy to but it's up to your mother and father." He said not wanting to overstep his bounds two nights in a row.

"Of course you may Garry, but don't feel obligated." The woman spoke, her smile growing wider.

"Yes!" Ib triumphantly called as she moved from the chair and took his hand once again.

He laughed at her smirk, "Why don't you go get everything ready and find the page we left off on and I'll be there in a few minutes ok?" She reluctantly let go of his hand but her face showed no signs of disappointment as she walked off towards the stairs.

"That's very kind of you Garry, thank you."

"It's my pleasure ma'am." He said with a grin.

He had only read two pages when the thunder sounded accompanied by the shrill beating of rain on the window. Ib didn't seem to mind so he continued without pause making it through two chapters before she fell asleep. He continued once again until he was certain she was in a deep enough sleep to make it through the night.

"Good night Ib…" he whispered before leaving.

He made it down the stairs and followed the voices coming from the living room. They both glanced up from their seats next to each other on the couch when he entered.

"Garry, why don't you get your coat and I'll drive you home, it's pouring rain out there." The man's offer caught him off guard and judging by his wife's satisfied smile she was behind it.

"Oh no sir I hate to cause you any trouble…" He began before being caught off by the woman who had now straightened up from leaning on her husband.

"Garry we insist, you already look exhausted as if you're coming down with something, no need for you to be walking in the cold rain." The man was already up and heading his way.

"Thank you sir."

* * *

He drove his black bmw down the road with the windshield wipers on high. It was really raining… He and Garry held occasionally conversation on the short trip and then the boy began to give instructions leading them to his apartments. He went ahead and parked as close as he could to where Garry's entrance was, just as the boy had finished thanking him again, he stopped.

"Oh sir! Would you mind if I ran up and got that dessert and brought it back to you? I would hate for it to go to waste here!" He asked with his kind smile.

He turned his key and answered not willing to allow this chance to see more into the boy's life up. "I can come up and get it, it's no trouble." Garry's smile slightly faded at his response and his eyes showed a hint of embarrassment as he agreed and led the way through the rain.

Garry's apartment was small, the door opened up into a living area and kitchen combined into one that together were smaller than his living room back home. To his left beyond the old couch was a short hall that housed two doors that he assumed were the bed and bath.

The boy hurriedly moving into the kitchen and took a sac out of the almost barren fridge and presented it to him. His smile was short-lived as a look of realization overcame him.

"Oh I also promised Ib I would give her an old book of mine I think she'll enjoy, but I'm not quite sure where it is…"

"I don't mind waiting, thank you for the dessert and book…" The teenager's smile returned and he moved off toward the bedroom promising to hurry.

He couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the table in front of him. A half eaten cup of ramen sat in front of the one chair accompanied by a clutter of papers. One of the papers stood out to him, a bill with the word 'overdue' stamped in red and a handwritten note stapled to it.

_Garry,_

_Man I know you've been having a hard time, and you're a really nice guy and all but I've got to pay the bills too. Have you called your dad yet?_

_I can give you till the end of the month, but if you can't start paying some of this rent I'm gonna have to give the space to someone else._

His mind was immediately troubled, slightly concerned that a boy with financial trouble had suddenly become interested in his daughter… but the timestamp on the bill indicated that it was printed while Garry had been at their house that evening so he wouldn't have gotten the note till after…

The phone started ringing then, making it half way through its cycle before Garry emerged from his room, book in hand with another smile. The book was a large one about the most beautiful places in the world, no doubt its oversized pages bearing pictures.

However just then the phone stopped ringing and the answering machine kicked on allowing the voice on the other line to speak.

"_Garry! Pick up the damn phone!" _The boys face filled with horror at the voice and its words as he ran to the phone before the voice could continue its rant. The voice was screaming so loud he could even hear it once Garry had picked up the phone.

"Dad, I'm here, I'm… I'm sorry I have company could I call you back?"

"_Like hell you will! You've gotta get down here and get your shit out of this house tomorrow! I can't sell it if it's got crap everywhere!" _

"Dad, I've got nowhere to put it right now… mom's stuff won't fit in my apartment."

"_That's not my problem! You're the one she left them to so I can't sell them, but I'll sure as hell throw them into the street if you don't come take care of them! Be a man and take some responsibility for God's sake!" _

"I… I'll find a way to take care of it, just please don't throw them away, Dad I've really got to go now ok?" Garry was nervously looking over his shoulder at him.

"_Get it taken care of!"_

Garry put down the phone indicating the man had hung up. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed transpire between this kindhearted boy and his father. A very awkward silence followed as the boy refused to look at him in shame.

"I apologize; I don't… know how much of that you could hear." He faked a tired smile as he looked up then and continued. "Please tell your wife thanks again for dinner and tell Ib to enjoy the book…"

"Garry if you need a place to store some stuff for a while…" They boy cut him off.

"Oh no sir, you've done more than enough for me tonight."

He sat the book and bag down taking a seat at the table and waited for the boy to pull up his chair from the computer desk to join him.

"Garry, there's nothing wrong with a man asking for help, especially not a man like you."

"A… man like me sir?"

"Yes, someone that has had such a weight put on his shoulders so suddenly, and has worked hard not wanting to ask for help."

He talked to the lavender haired boy for an hour, sitting at his table drinking coffee and discussing things man to man. He talked to him about all the things he had learned from his father about becoming a man and growing up to take on such responsibilities. Garry listened intently, asking questions about how to better make decisions and recognize opportunities. He also touched on how he needed to make getting back in school in the spring his top priority and how to make it happen. It was midnight before they had a break.

"Well Garry, you come over tomorrow and we'll go get you and your mom's stuff from that house, I'm afraid I'm going to get into some trouble with my wife if I don't get home soon myself."

"Yes sir, oh and sir?" he turned back from his walk towards the door to face him again. "Thank you very much sir, for everything. I really appreciate being able to talk to someone." The boy's kind and warm smile had returned despite the mental exhaustion he could plainly see from his eyes.

"It's not a problem Garry, you let me know if you ever need to talk."


	6. Father Figure Part II

Hey guys! I'm so happy you are all enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Please help me out by continuing to give me your feedback, it helps motivate me and keeps the updates coming at this one a day pace I'm trying to keep.

Sorry this chapter isn't much I had wanted to write a lot more in here but I have to go to the library before work… So we'll just say this is a part II of the last chapter. Expect another chapter up late tonight though! ^_^

And just to clear up any confusion, anything in italics is either the thoughts of the character currently in perspective or a dream! Enjoy!

* * *

Father Figure Part II

The dream ended the same way it had the past two nights, Ib lights the torn portrait of Mary on fire and the girls screams echo through the scribbled room. But instead of falling to the ground as a pile of ash, she smiles and begins to walk slowly towards them as a living flame. He steps in front of Ib, having nowhere to run. As the girl raises the red hot pallet knife to end his life, she says the words that never fail to send a chill down his spine, "It's not over..."

And that's always where he wakes, at least tonight he was able to get a couple of hours of sleep… The alarm clock beside his bed told the time to be around five in the morning, he sighed and moved to get ready for the day.

He couldn't help but think about last night, talking with Ib's father. He had been very understanding and kind.

_Ib is very lucky, she deserves a man like that to take care of her. Speaking of fathers I have to see _him _today… sigh… I haven't seen him since the funeral, but hopefully this will be the last time, just make it through today…_

* * *

He looked up from the paper he was attempting to read to look at his wife across the room, who was waiting for a response to a question he hadn't heard.

"I'm sorry what?" She sighed and moved to sit with him.

" I _said_ I have to work late and will you pick up Ib from school?"

"Oh, yeah I'll take care of it…"

"What's on your mind dear? You've been distracted all morning… Does it have anything to do with how late your were out with Garry last night?"

This time he sighed and put down his paper, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder. She leaned her head against his shoulder, ready to listen. He didn't like troubling his wife, she got so emotionally involved with everything and everyone she met, another thing he loved so much about her. But he didn't think it was his place to reveal everything he had learned the night before.

"It seems like Garry's had it pretty rough that's all, I stayed and talked to him about it. I'm also taking him to pick up and store some of his mom's stuff today."

"But it doesn't seem like it made you uneasy toward Garry, otherwise you wouldn't have offered to help him… you still trust him around Ib?"

"Oh yes, if anything after opening up to me and being honest I trust him even more."

"So then what's bothering _you_ so much if it's not Garry?"

"Nothing worth mentioning… by the end of the day I'll take care of it."

* * *

The black bmw he recognized pulled up in front of his apartment building, _This is it…_

They drove under his instructions towards the house he grew up in, and much to his dismay the small white car he recognized as his father's sat in the driveway. Ib's father parked and reached to remove his keys before Garry stopped him.

"Oh I'll only be a minute, there's not much!" He gave the man a reassuring smile.

"No hurry, but if you change your mind let me know."

"Thank you sir." He closed the car door and faced the house… _Here we go…_

He walked down the familiar path to the front door, the flowers that lined the porch were dying, probably not been watered since he had left. The patio furniture was gone to, no doubt taken by his father. Both of their presences had been completely erased from the old house, only the memories offering any familiarity.

He knocked and opened the door without waiting for an answer.

"Dad, it's just me, I'm gonna get the stuff and leave." He called through the empty house.

"Well it's about damn time!" His dad yelled from a distant room before emerging from the hall. "I've got people coming to see this place today. You sure took your sweet time though didn't you."

He ignored his father's complaining, muttering an apology he knew wasn't warranted and picked up the first box. He walked outside to the already open trunk of the car and headed back to see his father standing on the porch, obviously irritated he couldn't see the driver through the tainted windows of the car. Garry moved past him to retrieve the next box and his father followed him beginning his next wave of taunts.

"Who's the poor guy that had to bring you all the way over here?"

_Don't get into it with him Garry…_ he thought to himself, _He just likes to bother you, don't give him the satisfaction._

He choose to ignore the question, picking up the next box. His father seemed to find this amusing, "Nothing to say huh? That's just like you, when are you going to grow up and act like a man?"

_What? Like you?_

Again he ignored the remark as he walked back out the door to the car once again. He sighed, and walked to the house for a final time to get the last box.

He grabbed the last box and turned to his dad, "Thank you for keeping these here, I know it was a bother. I'll get out of your way now."

"Pft, whatever, just take that crap and get out of here. I've got real work to do."

* * *

After Garry had gotten back in the car he could tell it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His smile was back and this time it was sincere, the boy thanked him again as he drove back towards his home.

"Garry I've got to run and take care of something real fast but I'm supposed to pick up Ib from school today. How about you walk her home and I'll go put away your stuff while I'm out, you think you could do that for me?"

"Oh… well of course sir, but I hate to ask you to move my stuff for me."

"It's no trouble, the storage place is on the way."

Once he drove up to the house, he let Garry out and took out a pen and paper from his glove compartment. He wrote the address of Ib's school and a note explaining Garry's permission to pick up Ib today and possibly in the future. He also told Garry the location of their spare key and the code to their security system. Judging by the kid's face he was completely surprised by his sudden trust in him.

"You just go take care of Ib, my wife will probably be home before me so I'll let her know you'll be here alright?"

"Yes sir, I'll get her home safely I promise."

"I know you will Garry." And for the first time since meeting Garry he smiled at the boy, and he didn't miss it. "Thank you Garry." He said before pulling away from the house.

_How a kid can turn out like that after dealing with so much is beyond me._


	7. Peaceful

Here, as promised is a real chapter haha, sorry I didn't get it done last night! Finally getting back to more Garry and Ib interactions now that Garry has a proper back story! ^_^

As always, I hope you enjoy and please leave me a review!

* * *

Peaceful

The final bell rang and Ib was suddenly in the middle of a mass of screaming people. Walking down the hallway, not even the excitement of getting out of school could rescue her from her somber mood. The day had started out good, until at lunch a girl sat next to her who she had never met before. She was nice and pretty, she had really black hair and wore a white bow. But then when Ib had asked the girl her name, she knew she would never be able to be friends with the girl named Mary.

And if that wasn't bad enough, bringing back the scary memories of another Mary, she had realized Garry wasn't invited to dinner tonight. That meant she would have to see the real Mary again, in her dreams.

She walked outside and didn't see her momma's car, that wasn't really weird though. Sometimes her daddy had to pick her up and he was usually late, so she sat on a bench and took the large book out of her backpack. Garry had given it to her, so it had to be good…

"Well, I'm glad to see you're enjoying your book!" Hearing his voice took every fear away, she put down the large book and he was there, crouched down to her level with an adorable smile.

"Garry! What are you doing here?" Garry stood and held out his hand for her to stand as well.

"Your father asked me to walk you home! Would that be ok Ib?" She nodded and hurried to put her book back in the backpack when a lady from school ran over.

"Um excuse me! Ib, honey who is this?" The lady asked eying the lavender haired boy.

"This is Garry!"

"Ah, yes! I er… have a note from her father!" He grinned as he nervously brought one hand up behind his head.

The lady carefully looked over the note before smiling back at him, "Wonderful, nice to meet you Garry! I'll leave Ib with you then. Enjoy the warm weather you two!"

"Thanks ma'am!" Garry called as she walked off to meet with other parents. "Well Ib, shall we go?"

* * *

He had just finished storing all of Garry's boxes in their storage building and was now on his way to his next stop. He wasn't sure what had compelled him to drive back to the little white house, but he had decided to after seeing the difference in the boy's demeanor before and after seeing his father. One of total relief, he didn't think the boy was scared of his father, but there was something there that haunted him… something he knew Garry would probably never talk to him about.

He was pleased to see the small white car he assumed to be Garry's father's was still in the driveway, and that it was alone. He left his car and headed down the small walkway making his way to the front door. His knocking was answered promptly by a tall man in dress pants and a white shirt that clashed with his dark midnight hair.

"Hello sir! Come on in, I have a fine house to show you." The man held the door for him prompting him inside but he didn't move.

"I'm sorry I'm not here to see the house, I've come because I need to talk to you."

"Oh? And what would you need to talk to me about?" He could just make out the man's irritation behind his fake smile, this man reminded him nothing of his son.

"Your son, Garry."

The man's grin faded and he looked around to see the black car beside his own. "Ah Mr. bmw, sorry my son dragged you all the way out here to get that stuff earlier." He could hear the demeaning tone in the apology.

"I offered."

"Oh? And why would you do that?"

"Because your son happens to be a very good kid, and that's why I've come to talk to you."

"You came all the way back here just to tell me I raised a good kid? Seems like you'd have better things to do." The man said mockingly.

"No sir, I highly doubt you had anything to do with how he was raised, so there would be no reason to praise you." The man's expression changed from amusement to a dark glare, but he continued. "I've come back to tell you there is no need for you to speak to Garry anymore."

"Ha! Who do you think you are? You think you can just walk up in here and tell me I'm not allowed to speak to my own son anymore?"

"Let's just say I'm the one who will be looking out for your son from now on. And I'm also the guy who has several very bored, very overpaid lawyers that would love to double check your late wife's will and the money that was left to you and your son if you ever approach him again."

The man processed what he had said, and his expression showed that he was contemplating his next move, he decided on intimidation. He stood from leaning on the door frame so he was at his full height, "Are you threatening me sir?"

"Not at all, I was simply letting you know who I am."

* * *

After their walk home, Garry found the spare key and let them both in.

"Garry let's go outside!" Ib said dropping her bag by the door, and turning to look at him.

"Ok, what will we do out there?"

"Is it ok if we just read?" Her eyes gave away her troubled thoughts, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared; he figured it was just his imagination. Ib ran up to her room to grab a book, and Garry searched for a blanket.

Once both had retrieved their items Ib led him to the back door, where they passed into an incredible back yard. The yard was enclosed with a beautiful and tall, white stone brick wall, lined with vined plants. The porch they were standing on was covered with assorted pots full of vibrant flowers and a running fountain. It was truly a haven to behold.

Ib didn't hesitate at the sight that was completely normal to her, and grabbed his hand to hurry him along. They sat on the blanket together and Ib handed him the book they had been reading the past two nights. He noticed that look of turmoil in her eyes again as she started doodling on the sketch pad she had also brought.

"Ib, what's bothering you? Do you want to talk about it?" She didn't look at him but moved a little closer and leaned on his shoulder.

"Did we have to hurt Mary?" Now she looked up at him, as he searched for the right words to say to comfort her.

"Yes, I think we did Ib, or she would have hurt us. And I wouldn't have let her hurt you." Her eyes didn't lose any of their intensity.

"Do you think she's mad at us?" He smiled at her.

"Of course not Ib, Mary's gone; but I think if she was still there in that place, she still wouldn't be mad at us. I think she would be sad that she tried to hurt us and maybe miss us, but definitely not mad."

The little girl by his side smiled, "I hope she's still there playing with the bunnies." _What bunnies?_

"Me too Ib… well, where should I begin reading?"

* * *

She had gotten a text from her husband that Garry would be picking up Ib from school and that he would be home late. She walked into the house surprised at the silence . Ib and Garry should have been home about two hours ago, but before she could worry herself she noticed the note on the little table they kept their keys on.

_Ib and I will be in the backyard!_

_~Garry_

She sat down her bag with a smile before heading towards the back yard. Once she closed the back door behind her she called out to her daughter. "I!..." but she stopped herself bringing her hand up to her mouth to silence the call.

Garry and Ib were laying on an old blanket peacefully and totally asleep. Garry had one hand falling limply over a book that was resting on his chest while his other arm served as a pillow to her daughter beside him. She was facing him with one tiny hand clutching his light green v-neck shirt while the soft sunlight kept them both warm.

She had to force back a tear at the scene, they both looked completely at ease, as if they hadn't been able to rest in years.

_I wonder if Ib is just as important to Garry as he is to her. I don't think anything could separate them now, whatever bond they've forged in these past days is stronger than most people form in a lifetime…_


	8. Treasured Memories

**Important Author's Note!**

This chapter was inspired by all those who have reviewed my story; you have no idea how nice it is to see people enjoying it! I had planned to end the story after last chapter but after so many requests for me to continue I can hardly refuse! This chapter I tried to put a little more of the gallery stuff in here so I didn't venture too far away from the original reason for this story haha but it's pretty balance with the other post gallery stuff I've been writing also!

I also decided Ib's parents needed names if I'm going to continue, so I decided on Alina for Ib's mother, Alina means light, don't know why but this just felt right for me as soon as I saw the name. I'll name her father in the next chapter!

This chapter was also inspired by this, but please don't listen to it till you know it's time in the story! To look it up:

Go to youtubesearch "The Last Stand Piano" and select the video by emphamelody. (I do not own this song at all haha)

No worries, it's just a piano song on youtube ;) you'll see how it pertains to the story in a bit! Enjoy!

* * *

Treasured Memories

The past few weeks were some of the best Garry had ever had. His life has begun to follow a new routine, and for the first time in so long he felt like he belonged somewhere… He now walked Ib home from school every day, allowing her parents to stop changing their schedules around to figure out who would pick her up, he couldn't explain the sense of happiness he felt each and every day when he saw her emerge from the school…

It was truly amazing how something so horrible could bring such a wonderful outcome, even with the negative parts. The nightmares he has been having haven't let up, hardly ever allowing more than a few restful nights in a row. Just like the one he had tonight…

_He could hear them behind the door, clawing… growling… an ominous voice whispering his name. "Garry…" He ran down the hallway checking every door. Locked… why were they all locked? "Garry, you can't save her…" He ran faster into the darkness, searching. He heard the door far behind him crack as a much louder banging accompanied the paintings. "The mannequins" he thought as he ran. A light was barely visible at the end of the hall, he ran for it, his frantic heartbeat and labored breath drowning out the hisses and growls gaining ground behind him. As he neared the source of light he could begin to see a small figure he immediately recognized as Ib, curled up in his scraggily coat and appeared to be asleep in the corner of the strange couch. He called out to her… but no answer, he yelled louder now… more frantically. But as he came closer he could feel the heat completely leave his body. Ib was not asleep, there she was… gasping for air, clutching her red rose as its final petal threatened to fall from the delicate stem. "IB!" He was just about to reach her when he ran straight into a wall of glass. "What the hell?! IB! Can you hear me? I'm right here! It's going to be ok!" He pounded on the glass which refused to fall, he grabbed a painting off the wall and thrust its corner into the glass with every ounce of his strength, but still not even a scratch… The sweat forming on his forehead began to fall as he search for something… anything to break the barrier between them. Nothing… he defeatedly beat the glass once more with his trembling hands then fell to his knees in surrender. He could hear the scrapping of the paintings crawling after him, almost upon him. He stared through his sweat and tears at the child behind the glass as she slowly opened her weak eyes. "Garry?..." she whispered._

"_It's all going to be ok Ib." He smiled at her, as if nothing was wrong. "Ib there's a vase right over there, do you think you can reach it?" She peered to the side of the couch where the vase sat, then nodded her head at him. She struggled to reach over the armrest and place the dying flower in the vase of sparkling water. Much to his relief, immediately the rose's one petal began to unwither and regain its color, the slow process of regrowing the remaining petals beginning… He audibly sighed, bowing his head so as not to allow her to see his tears. When he looked up again he was smiling._

"_Great job Ib… now go back to sleep, just rest, you're safe now." She complied, resuming her position on the couch and readjusting the coat to keep her warm. This was the last thing he saw before the glowing red eyes reflected in the glass before him and the sharp broken nails of the paintings overtook him._

He reflected on the dream as he sat on his own couch with his coffee. He knew without looking in any mirror the bags that were surely under his eyes. _You've got to beat this… you've got to move on._

Looking to his right he saw the two pictures Ib's mother had given him the other day, both were in beautiful black iron frames with intricate swirls lined with roses… she said Ib had helped her pick them out. Looking at both the symbolic frames and the pictures they protected he couldn't help but smile. One picture was of he and Ib both sleeping outside on an old blanket; the other was taken more recently, he was down on one knee to be closer to Ib's height as they posed for the picture. The smile on his face was as genuine as hers, a picture capturing true happiness. Looking at both of these reminded him that no matter the circumstances, he was so happy he met Ib…

* * *

She looked at the uncooperative hand as it maintained its relaxed pace around the clock face. Her teacher was talking about everyone having a great weekend and how much she was going to miss them, Ib didn't really think her teacher was going to miss any of them, but she had more important things to worry about. Garry didn't have to work tomorrow so that meant he would probably be at her house all day and she was so excited. Her anticipation caused her to scowl up at the clock again just as the school bell rang. They boys were halfway to the door before the bell even stopped, but she quickly but neatly gathered her things into the small red backpack and walked towards the door.

Garry was there waiting for her in the same place he did every day, leaning against the side of one of the white pillars that separated the black iron fence surrounding the school. Today the weather was warm enough that Garry was only wearing a navy long sleeve shirt and jeans, and his wavy lavender hair was falling in front of his face as he bowed his head to read his book. She beamed as she ran towards her friend, who looked up from the book to see her and bent down to his knee to accept the hug he knew she would greet him with.

* * *

"Hey Ib! How was school?" Garry asked as they let go of the small embrace and he took her hand walking for home.

"Ok…" she said, not convincing him one bit.

"Now come on Ib, you know I don't like seeing you troubled, maybe I can help?" She shook her head and didn't look away from the ground as they walked. They walked on, and he changed the subject, discussing her day and what homework she had before they made it to her house. He unlocked the door and led them in, helping her remove the backpack and placing it next to the kitchen table where they would work on it later. Then he stopped and once again lowered himself to match her height to look her in the eye. "Ib…" he prompted.

Ib's smile faded and she blushed, embarrassed about something. She hesitated but after his persistent smile didn't disappear she spoke her mind.

" I have to learn an instrument for school…" She looked as though she might cry as she said the words. The expression crushed him, but he kept his smile.

"Well what's wrong with that Ib? Music is a beautiful hobby and it's great to learn one!" He encouraged.

"I was terrible at all of them! I'll never learn it!" she frantically yelled.

Garry chuckled at her exasperated face, "Of course you will Ib! You're very talented and a fast learner! No one is good at an instrument right off the bat! I wouldn't be surprised if before long you were the best one!" her expression's intensity lessened as he spoke, hope filling her eyes at his words.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Absolutely! When I first started learning I was so bad I never thought I'd be able to play anything, but with practice I learned just like you will!" She smiled, then realized what his words meant.

"You play an instrument!?" She beamed again, bringing light into the world again. "Which one!" He laughed again at her sudden enthusiasm.

"Piano actually!" He stood and was about to head into further into the kitchen to fix her a snack when she captured his hand again and dragged him into the living room. "Whoa Ib, what…" his protests were cut off when she reached her destination, the grand piano in the corner of the room.

"Show me Please!" She begged, eyes wide in anticipation.

"Oh Ib, it's been a really long time since I've played…"

"Please Garry, I just want to hear you play it just this once!" He knew he couldn't refuse her so instead sighed and moved behind the beautiful instrument and raised the key cover. Ib promptly took her place beside him as he thought about where to begin.

He looked down at the girl beside him and matched her smile, "Now no laughing if I mess up ok?" Her smiled widened and she shook her head and watched his hands as they took their places on the white keys.

Much to his surprise the chords came more naturally than he had anticipated. Starting with simple tunes he remembered playing countless times when he was Ib's age and as it began to come easier, moved to more intricate melodies from his past. Ib sat fascinated watching his fingers work as they made the music that filled the otherwise silent home.

He paused for a moment, as the memories that accompanied the sounds filled his mind. His mother had taught him every chord, every melody… he hadn't touch a piano since she had passed and he regretted it now. He thought back to several months before her accident. He had been studying a new piece in his seldom spare time and she had acted like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of her teaching him and praising him when he was young for mastering things he knew to be beyond simple now. He racked him mind for that song… the one he had learned right before…

* * *

****A/N: Now's about the time to look up that video ;)****

Alina walked in the door to something unexpected. Someone was playing the piano in the living room, no doubt it was Garry. She sat down her bag and keys as silently as she could before moving around the corner to check on the source of the sounds. The melody was quiet at first, slowly setting a scene for the music to follow. It began to grow into something more as the pace picked up before suddenly dropping to a deeper tone. The music changed directions then, becoming quicker and more intricate. The song faded into another soft couple of chords. Garry's intense and focused expression faded as he pulled himself out of the music and smiled down at her daughter sitting beside him. He noticed standing in the archway then, "Oh hello ma'am, I hope you don't mind I was…"

"Of course not Garry, that was beautiful, thank you for sharing that with us." She smiled at the so easily flustered boy as he stood and grinned at her compliment.

"Oh it's nothing really, I don't play as much as I should."

"Well please play here anytime you want." Her daughter excitedly emerged from the piano then and ran to her side.

"Mommy! I have to learn an instrument for school, can you teach me the piano?" She laughed at her daughters face as she glanced back at Garry and the piano.

"Of course Ib, I'd be happy to."

* * *

Garry wouldn't give up that moment for anything in the world. Playing the music his mother had loved, inspiring and cheering up Ib, and Alina's kind words, they were all so perfect. For what must have been the hundredth time, he thought how good of friends his mother and Ib's would have been had they ever met.

Ib ran back beside him and tugged on his arm asking him to sit back down and play more. He happily complied, and enjoyed the contentment of the moment. Finding yet another amazing outcome of the horrors in their past.


	9. Forgotten Portrait

Hey everyone, well… wow I logged on after months of being off and was met with several PM's and reviews asking me to continue this story. I cannot promise much, life has gotten really busy in a very good way haha, but I'm gonna write this mini chapter and wait a while and if everyone is still interested in me continuing the story I'll make an effort to come up with a long term story to continue with. So if anyone is still reading this, leave me a review if you want more. Enjoy =)

* * *

"_Garry…."_

"_Who's calling me?..." The darkness engulfing Garry seemed to tremble at the voice. Nothing could be seen, all of his senses seemed to be completely gone and replaced with the beckoning whisper. _

"_Garry…"_

"_Hello?" Was he moving? He couldn't tell… but the voice was getting closer, an edge of fear accompanying its movements. _

"_Hurry Garry…" It's a young girl's voice, that was all he could distinguish, and that's all he needed to know. Thoughts of the precious girl he had once saved from another dark place ran though his mind. He still couldn't tell if he progressing… Searching for the voice, he tried to call out, but his voice seemed to be swallowed by the darkness… He was vaguely aware that this strange place was a dream, but somehow he still felt the urgency of reality pressing him forward._

_Finally he could feel the rhythm of his feet against the ground, at any moment he could run straight into a wall for all he knew but still he quickened his pace. Next he could feel his heartbeat… and the labored breaths that were escaping his body. _

"_Garry…. Help us….. SAVE US…" _

_He couldn't see any light, but he knew he was drawing nearer to some as he could faintly distinguish the shadows of his lavender hair in front of his eyes. It wasn't long before he could see the walls of a long hallway racing at his sides, and the lines of a tiled floor beneath his feet. His surroundings were vaguely familiar but he had no time to think about it. _

_The light was visible now… spilling out along the outlines of a closed door at the end of the hallway. He reached the door and reached out his hand for the handle. A moment of hesitation was all he spared himself before charging into the room, thinking he was ready for anything. _

_He was wrong…_

_Before him was the bright white walls of the gallery he would never forget, but this was the gallery before he and Ib were trapped… people whispered and awed over the paintings that lined the walls. Some he remembered from his nightmare in that place, others were similar but not quite as menacing as he remembered. _

_How could he have heard such a small voice come from this crowded place? The laughter and smiles on the people's faces conflicted his memory of this place. Walking through the Gallery he searched for any sign of her with no success. He noticed the crowd begin to move together at the far end of the largest room. A man stood in front of a large display covered with a deep red cloth. _

_Garry moved to the front of the group to hear the man speak._

"_Today we are pleased to introduce the newest permanent addition to our fine Gallery." The crowd that had otherwise grown silent responded with synchronized applause as the announcer stepped in front of the display._

"_Without further ado, we present, 'The forgotten portrait'." With one quick movement, the man revealed the painting and Garry's heart stopped. There in front of him was a painting of himself, with his eyes closed, lightly holding the blue rose he had fought so hard to protect. He couldn't stop himself from moving slowly towards the large painting in front of him. _

_He placed his hand on the rose half expecting to feel the soft texture of its petals he knew so well… The silence behind him brought him out of his trance, but when he turned the room was empty… _

"_Garry…" He could feel his body begin to tremble at the voice that sounded like it came from the painting behind him._

_He turned slowly, eyes wide with anticipation. When he turned to face the painting, the eyes of the painted Garry were open and the serene expression he had worn was replace by a cruel smile. The portrait reached out of its frame and took hold of his wrist._

_Fear overtook him as the thorned vines slithered out along the portraits arm and began to wrap around him, tightening, pulling him in…._

_He looked around for anything to hold onto, struggling against the iron grasp of his painting. _

"_You have no place here anymore… no family… no friends… all you are to the girl is a constant reminder of her darkest time… Give in…" The Garry painting's voice was his own with an echo of a deeper, crueler tone behind it._

_The truth in the painting's words destroyed him, began to shatter his resolve. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body, giving up his fight. But just as the vines began to inch his hand into the painting, a small hand grasped the coat sleeve on his other arm. _

_Garry looked back to see Ib behind him, with a small smile on her face. _

"_Garry… I won't forget you." Staring into her bright red eyes, completely devoid of fear, Garry barely noticed the vines melting away in steady streams of paint onto the floor, releasing his hand. The portrait Garry's screams echoed through the empty Gallery at his failure. _

_Garry sank down to one knee to hold Ib in a familiar embrace as the screams faded around them. _

"_Will you ever forget me?" The girl spoke into his shoulder._

"_Never." _

_Garry stood and carried Ib with him, away from the now blank canvas…. Away from the Gallery….. Away from the nightmare._

_He couldn't be sure where they would go, but what he did know was that Ib would be with him, and he would never be forgotten. _


End file.
